


Froot

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Lime, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Splash Free!AU] He feels he is out of time. As royalty, as it is obvious, he has got all the time in the world, everybody always has time for him. However, since he has met the weirdly blond and cheerful young man, since he has seen him dance and move his hips like Ocean waves that left him thirsty - not only for water -, since then he simply cannot wait anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Froot

He feels he is out of time. As royalty, as it is obvious, he has got all the time in the world, everybody always has time for him. However, since he has met the weirdly blond and cheerful young man, since he has seen him dance and move his hips like Ocean waves that left him thirsty - not only for water -, since then he simply cannot wait anymore.   
The dancer is sitting right next to him at dinner, with his legs crossed, his thighs inadvertently inviting, open like a flower ready for impollination, unaware of the Sultan's looks between his legs, up and down his body, blind to His Majesty's lust for him. He is talking to other people, laughing, and Rin could swear he is making sweet eyes to someone else. That cannot happen, and that is unacceptable. Anyhow, it is unacceptable to him. His fingers move slowly out of sight, while he turns his head to talk about absolute nothings with people he does not care one bit for. They journey down to the soft, clean carpet of his palace, they touch the silk with which he has dressed the younger adult, who at first does not seem to notice. But his digits push boldly up to his outside thigh, they stroke his skin softly drawing circles and sensual motifs. Nagisa's back straightens up, finally feeling it. A soft blush rises to his cheeks, but he keeps the act up. His laughter becomes sweet, longing for something else, or better, for somewhere else...  
  
And a couple of hours later, Rin is sitting on a throne of cushions, examining some papers, caring for his business as a leader, while lazily picking grapes from a copper plate, adorned with complicated embellishments. He only lifts his eyes when Nagisa casts his shadow on him, standing in front of him with the same boldness.  
"Where are your manners?" The Sultan asks, amused. Anyone should bow in front of him, but the dancer does not, not this time. He stands with a determined expression and urge in his eyes.  
Nagisa looks down at his own hand, turning a ring on his wedding finger, with a casual air.   
"I was just thinking that saying I am ripe for you was more important than that," Nagisa replies with a soft voice, and wets his lips, detail which Rin cannot miss. And the Sultan has waited for this. He never forced himself on Nagisa, and he has waited for weeks and months, waited for his personally picked favorite fruit to be ready to spread open for him. Now it seems to be the time. He has claimed property on him with a beautiful ring on his hand, a ring that he cannot ever take off.  
Not that Nagisa wants to. His life at palace has been quite comfortable since he arrived with a group of other starving merchants. And dancing for an audience he does not like - except for the Sultan, clearly - has been a cheap payment for food, a bed to sleep in, and enough health and wealth to have his libido awoken.   
Rin's eyes run from the blond's head to his bare feet, and a shiver flows quietly up his spine. In an impulse, he sets the papers on his lap aside, gesturing with a finger for Nagisa to sit next to him.   
"Come here," he says before looking at the guards in his room with an eloquent expression, his eyebrow lifted with impatience. They both understand at once, walking out with nothing to say, and closing the big doors. The Sultan scoops aside, and his blond dancer sits by him, with his lower lip wet from the way he has been passing his tongue on it, and his eyes shiny, dark with desire. His body settles comfortably against cushions behind him, and he abandons himself with a submissive, but controlling look.   
Rin just looks at him for a few moments, relishing the moment. "Are you sure?" He asks softly, selfishly wanting to just do without worrying, but Nagisa has made it a point before to not act in a rush. But the dancer nods, with his hands quietly lying on his lap. "Yes," he simply murmurs, smiling while Rin curves himself on him. The blond has little moans rising up his throat, and he frees them without holding himself back when sharp teeth mark the skin on his neck. His skin is soft as peach peel, and Rin savors it like the grapes he was eating before, while with an elbow propping himself up, his other arm lies quietly on Nagisa's stomach. The younger's hips roll slightly at the contact, Rin smirks at that.   
"Now you can't wait, can you?" He asks on his lips, before eating at them famished, and Nagisa groans low, with slender digits slipping down, almost to his groin, but they stop just before, causing frustration and his hips to move again, as he searches for friction.   
"Don't play with me," Nagisa whispers as a reply, with his lips red and plump as cherries, which only makes his Sultan want to bite them, suck on them, but he laughs looking down at him.   
Don't laugh at me, Nagisa wants to add, but his lips get preoccupied with Rin's, nipping at them, pulling them, making him forget all about slight offenses to sigh and moan softly again. He cannot seem to be able to contain little noises from his lips.  
When Rin's fingers finally lower, his lips are on Nagisa's neck. He likes its warmth, the way his Adam's apple keeps moving, the way he can measure his breaths and the speek his blood keeps gaining, the way he can measure his excitement while his own hand slithers with patience he suddenly has down Nagisa's trousers. It is not really patience, it is more a will to relish in the fruit he has long waited for to be ripe just for him. Nagisa curls slightly, grasps strands of crimson hair between his fingers, digging his heels on the floor while whispering, "please."  
"Are you sure?" Rin asks once again, this time more as a teasing act than out of wanting to make sure it is alright with the dancer. It blatantly is. Nagisa seems to be partially surprised and partially annoyed, especially because he is always the one to tease, nudge, seduce. But now that Rin is ready to consume him, his heart just cannot wait. He grunts, pushing his hips to meet the other's hands, and he keeps rolling them to find some friction while looking straight in the Sultan's eyes. The latter blinks, and then gives a crooked smile, pressing his hand to offer more.  
Nagisa sighs heavier, pulling him down with his legs opening up again, as he gets ready to be devoured.

**Author's Note:**

> Lil thing for freerarepairs' week, day 1 which is the Splash Free!AU ayyyy   
> I've been listening to Froot on loop the entire time ok that's why there are so many fruit references :P and well I love Nagisa being a lil slutty bottom. Or top. I don't know how it ends *snickers*


End file.
